transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Autobots Heroes
'Transformers: Autobots Heroes '''is an squeal to ''Transformers: Guardians. Synopsis 20 years after the event of Transformers: Guardians: Autobots vs. Decepticons, Optimus Prime and his wife, Elita-One Prime and they son, Ultra Prime, goes to Earth when they learn that the Autobot prison ship, the Alchemor was crashed landed on Earth. Optimus calls in Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jazz, Jetstorm, Bulkhead, Arcee, Jetfire, Windblade and they childrens, Rook and Jetwash. Once they arrives on Earth, they meets their old human allies, Spike and Carly Witwicky with they chilrend, Daniel Witwicky. Later that, they encounter the Mini-Cons, Sparkplug and Fixit. The Autobots mission is to recaptured the escape prisoners. However, when Megatron returns with an new body along with Shockwave (who now renaming himself, Shockblast), Predaking (who is now an triple changer) and Soundwave (who now renaming himself, Soundblaster) arrives on Earth and an former Predacon, Panther joins Team Prime. Than, they also fight human villains. Characters Autobots Main Autobots (Team Prime) *Optimus Prime (Chris Patton): *Elita-One Prime (Jennifer Hale): *Ultra Prime (Drake Bell): *Bumblebee (Johnny Yong Bosch): *Ratchet (Jeffery Combs): *Jazz (Phil LaMarr): *Jetstorm (Skystorm in Japan) (Tom Kenny): *Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson): *Arcee (Sumalee Motano): *Jetfire (Skyfire in Japan) (Troy Baker): *Windblade (Kristy Wu): *Rook (Logan Grove): *Jetwash (Grey DeLisle): *Panther (James C. Manthis III): *Sparkplug (Roger Craig Smith): *Fitix (Mitchell Whitfield): Elite Guard Wreckers Aerialbots Technobots Protectobots Dinobots Monsterbots Sparkabots Triggerbots Throttlebots Team Bullet Team Spy Changers Maximals Other Autobots Decepticons Main Decepticons Switchblade's Pack *Switchblade (): *Chop Shop (David Hunt): * Stunticons Combaticons Constructicons Terrorcons Fireocns Triggercons Seacons Predacons Other Decepticons Humans Main Humans Other Humans Human Villains *Prometheus Black/Meltdown (Peter Stormare): Prometheus Black was an scientist at Witwicky Industries. He used Rook's hydraulic fluid as an experiments to creatre more flying Autobots. But when he accidentally knock over some containers of his experimental fluid, which causes him to become Meltdown. Mistaking blaming Rook for this. He formed an alliance with the Decepticons. They captures Rook which Jetfire, Windblade and Jetwash comes to the resuce. He was defeat by them and was puts in jail. Episodes Season 1 #Pilot Pt. 1: #Pilot Pt. 2: #Pilot Pt. 3: #Pilot Pt. 4: #Adventures in Prime-Sitting!: When Quilfire shoots one of his quils to causes Ultra Prime to be hypertactive. Now, Optimus and Elite-One are on the hunt for revenge. #Rumble in the Jungle: While Ultra first "solo" mission is marred to his over-protective mother, which is Elita-One when they encounter the Decepticon, Switchblade. Meanwhile, Fixit and Spike's rivalry have comes to a head. #Total Meltdown: Prometheus Black, an scientist at Witwicky Industries experiments with Rook's hydraulic fluid which he plan on making new flying Autobots. During that, he accidentally transforms himself into Meltdown. Mistakes blaming Rook, Prometheus forms an alliance with the Decepticons to hunt down Rook. It's up to Jetfire, Windblade and Jetwash to saves him. #Soundblaster's Fury: Soundblaster begins target his rival, Blaster. Optimus goes to Cybertron and gets help form the Sparkabots to take down Soundblaster. Meanwhile, Ultra, Bumblebee, Arcee and Jazz battles Professor Princess and Switchblade. #W.W.A.P.D?: #Heroes and Villains: # # #Meltdown's Revenge: # # #One of Our Mini-Con is Missing: # # #Even Robots Have Nightmares: # # # # # # Season 2 #Battlegrounds Pt. 1 #Battlegrounds Pt. 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # Category:Fan Fiction